Graham's Return
by onceRussy
Summary: Mr. Gold has turned Graham back to life. Back in Fairytale Land, Snow meets Goldilocks and tries to help her but faces Rumplestiltskin in the way.


Mr. Gold entered while Emma and Mary Margaret were chatting in Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Mr. Gold?" Emma asked. She was confused why he came.

"Emma, Mary Margaret... or Snow" Mr. Gold said.

"Um... I'm going to... wash my hands! Yeah!" Mary Margaret said. She doesn't want to get involved with one of Mr. Gold's conversations. So she went to the bathroom and washed her hands.

"Emma, you know that I have magic right?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Of course, you're Rumplestinklebin" Emma answered.

"It's Rumplestiltskin" Mr. Gold said.

"Whatever" Emma said.

"Well, I can also turn hearts that have been squeezed into dust back into hearts again" Mr. Gold said.

"So?" Emma asked. She found nothing interesting about that. She forgot about the history of what had happened when Regina squeezed someone's heart.

"So, I turned Graham back to life" Mr. Gold said.

"Who- wait, Graham? Like Graham Humbert? Sheriff Graham?" Emma asked. She was so surprised and happy.

"Yes" Mr. Gold asked.

Just then, Graham entered with a big smile on his face. Emma smiled.

"Hello, Emma" Graham said.

"Hello, Graham" Emma said.

They both hugged each other tightly.

"Stop hugging!" Mr. Gold demanded. The pair stopped hugging and was confused why he told them to stop hugging.

"All magic comes with a price!" Mr. Gold said.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Your boy, Henry" Mr. Gold answered.

"Why would you want him?" Emma asked.

"His faith, it's strong! A person that has strong faith, has strong imagination! His imagination can be turned into real things! And he imagined that my shop will turn into ash!" Mr. Gold explained.

"You have magic! Use it to bring your shop fixed again!" Emma said.

"But if he keeps imagining it, my shop will break down all the time" Mr. Gold said.

"Then use your magic so Henry's imagination can't be turn into real anymore!" Emma said.

"Tha-that's actually a good idea!" Mr. Gold said.

After Mr. Gold said that, Henry comes in.

"Graham! You're back!" Henry said. He was still confused of what was happening.

"Henry" Mr. Gold greeted him.

Henry just smiled, even though he didn't want to.

"Henry, are you still thinking about my shop turning into ashes?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Um.. yes" Henry answered nervously.

"Oh" Mr. Gold said.

He quickly used his magic to make Henry's imagination normal. But it hurts Henry. Blood came out of his head.

"Ow!" Henry shouted.

Emma looked at the blood.

"Stop!" Emma shouted. She ran to push Mr. Gold but he used his magic to push Emma away. Emma landed on the floor. Graham took Emma's hand and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" Graham asked.

"Yes, but Henry isn't!" Emma said.

"You're killing me!" Henry shouted to Mr. Gold.

"I'm not killing you deary, I'm just doing something with your imagination" Mr. Gold said.

Mary Margaret came in and saw what was happening.

"Stop!" she shouted.

"That's not going to work" said Mr. Gold to Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret ran to Mr. Gold and pushed him before he could use his magic to stop her.

Henry still feels the pain and imagines that Mr. Gold's shop would turn into ash.

"Are you still imagining that my shop will turn into ash?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Yes!" Henry answered.

Mr. Gold disappeared into smoke and then came back.

He smiled. "It worked" Mr. Gold answered.

_Back in Fairytale Land..._

Snow White was walking in The Enchanted Forest when she saw a blonde girl lost. She approached the girl.

"Hello" Snow greeted the girl.

"Hello" the girl greeted her back.

"Are you lost?" Snow asked.

"Yes" the girl answered.

"I know a great place you can stay for a while" Snow said.

"Wonderful! Thank you!" the girl said happily.

"What's your name?" Snow asked.

"My name is Goldilocks" Goldilocks answered.

"How did you become lost?" Snow asked.

"I was with a huntsman but then he suddenly disappeared" Goldilocks answered.

"Oh, let's start walking" Snow said.

They both started walking and arrived in the place where the seven dwarves live.

They opened the door and saw that there was no people inside. Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin appeared with The Huntsman frozen.

"Well hello!" Rumplestiltskin greeted.

Snow and Goldilocks became scared when they saw Rumplestiltskin.

_To be continued..._


End file.
